Rin's Ballad
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Part of Songs About Us.Trapped in a marriage she didn't want, Rin must fight for her life, sanity but most of all her heart.AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rin's Ballad

_Now, you remember me mentioning Sesshomaru and his connection with my florist Rin, right? I promised I would tell their story so here I am. You might ask how I know so much about it? Never mind that. What's important is that you know how silly two people in love can be especially when their relationship was off to such a bumpy start._

When Inuyasha's wedding planner had burst into his office he wasn't very pleased. In fact, his hands were itching to strangle the both of them. When Kagome, the wedding planner had decided to send him on an errand he was even more upset – not that you could tell by his stoic features.

Sesshomaru was a tall man, an intimidating one and he shared the same features of his father and brother except for the ears in the case of his younger brother. He listened intently as the woman known as Kagome dared to threaten him and he found himself intrigued by her.

"You should marry her and not that mouse of a woman." He said and rose. "Come, I'll go with you for these flowers." He directed to the trembling woman trying to be inconspicuous.

"My name is Rin." She said nervously twirling her hair. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your work but Kagome's a force of nature when she's upset."

"No problem." He said tightly. "I guess I could use the fresh air." He said and looked at her. She looked up at his face and smiled shyly, a blush tingeing her cheeks. Sesshomaru felt like he'd been sucker punched. He seriously felt like beating his brother to a bloody pulp for bringing this woman here.

"I'd much prefer if you kept the talk to a minimum." He said rudely. "I'm only doing this so your boss doesn't die from an aneurysm."

"Well sorry for trying to be nice." She said after staring at him mouth open in shock.

"Who said I wanted you to be nice to me?" he said. Had he been thinking he would have known to have stopped talking one sentence earlier. His pride wouldn't let him think.

"Well, I can see you didn't get any of the Sicilian charm I keep hearing about. You are a egotistical bastard who thinks I should cower under your intimidating figure. Well forget it. I didn't want to come with you either." She snapped at him. "I'm only here to get my flowers and leave." He pulled over and turned to her.

"Listen well, Rin, I can have you thrown out of this house and this country faster than you can say the first letter in the English alphabet. I'm a very powerful man and you are insignificant flea who right now is annoying me." He said.

"Well go ahead and have me kicked out." She said. "You think I want to be anywhere near you. A whole ocean seems too small to separate me from your big head. I suppose you think just because you have a penis all women fall down and worship you. And because you bark loudly we are all supposed to jump to attention. Well tough. I'm not afraid of you and if I left this place now I wouldn't care one bit."

"You really need to learn some manners." He said angrily.

"You have the audacity to talk to me about manners?" She raised her hand and stuck him in the head as she said. "It seems your brain is screwed up. I was the one being nice while you sat over there, with the manners of pond scum and told me to shut up." He grabbed her hand and squeezed slightly.

"Don't ever touch me again." He said dangerously.

"What? Are you going to strangle me? Slap me? What?" she asked still snapping at him. "I'd like to see you just try because I swear you won't get out of it alive." She dared. He glared at the insolent woman beside him.

When he had seen her nervously wring her hands in his office he had thought she was a push over but obviously he had been wrong. The woman whose eyes were spitting daggers at him was not the same as that timid mouse he saw earlier. He wondered at his deplorable behaviour. Izayoi would slap him silly if she saw how he was behaving. And Inuyasha would laugh, he grimaced.

"A truce?" he said softly.

"Never." She said. "Get me to customs and you can leave if you like."

"And have your boss saw my neck off with a butter knife for leaving her precious employee out here?"

"I really don't care."

"Witch."

"Asshole." She shot back. He started the car again and drove her to her destination and back in silence.

She slammed her way out of the car and collected her plants with speed and efficiency. She didn't spare him a backward glance.

"You tried to intimidate her, didn't you?" Kagome said from behind him.

"You knew she was spit fire?"

"All my women employees are spitfires. How do you think I get the men to obey?" She said with a smile.

"I think I have whiplash from the encounter." He said rubbing his neck.

"She'll cool down. She won't hold a grudge. Rin's a gem."

"No. I think I'll let her have her battle. I'll not get in her way."

"Suit yourself."

Sesshomaru avoided the volatile Rin for the rest for the day. Or rather, he tried. Every step he made he seemed to be running into her. She glared at him and he did the same. He didn't want to see her because then he'd be forced to admit that it was his attraction to her to that surprised him. Surprise was a mild word for what he felt.

It was late evening when he decided to venture into the library. He was sure nobody would be there. He was wrong.

"Careful, I might think you're a stalker." She said. Her voice held no malice and her eyes held no contempt for his presence. She didn't move from the very relaxed position she was in.

"What are you doing in here?" he said more coldly than he intended.

"Hiding." She said.

"From?"

"You." She admitted. "It seems your everywhere I turn and I don't want to see you."

"The same applies to me." He said taking a seat across from her.

"Explain to me why you hate me so much. I don't even know you." She said. "And you don't know me."

"I know your kind." He said.

"My kind?" she said incredulously. "What kind is that?"

"Women." He said simply.

"So you like men?" she asked disgusted.

"Are you insane?" he thundered. "What I mean is the conniving nature your women have."

"You think I'm out to seduce you or something?" she said laughing. "I have no designs on you. Besides, I hardly have the attributes of a seductress." She said. He narrowed his eyes at her. He could find no flaw in her. Her dark hair was long and made to hang loose about her waist. He eyes were a deep brown that dared to enthrall him. Her lips were pouty but not in a snobbish way.

"You belittle your beauty." He said without thinking.

"Flattery, Sesshomaru?" She said and laughed. It was a tantalizing sound. "You make it sound like you've fallen madly in love with me."

"Ridiculous." He said and it was the truth. What he felt was pure, potent lust. "But you intrigue me."

"Yeah sure." She rose and stretched causing her blouse to pull tight. Sesshomaru hissed out a curse. "I'll leave you to brood now." She joked. "See you around."

"Hmmm." He said. He watched as she picked up her blanket and wrapped it around her small frame. He was surprised to find himself whipping her around and plundering her mouth without conscience. She didn't resist but neither did she respond.

"Now that you've got that put of your system-" she said when she got her lips back. He cut off her words with another demanding but not as bruising kiss.

Rin was at a loss for words. She didn't know why he had kissed her and why she just stood there. She expected a quick apology and a denial of it ever happening. She was unprepared for the follow-up kiss that had her holding unto him to steady her shaking knees. She tried and failed to stifle the moan that his lips coaxed out of her. She felt him pulling her up against him and then she was barely standing on her own feet, his arms holding her up against his considerable height. She inhaled sharply when his tongue caressed the roof of her and she got a nose full of his scent. It was a heady mixture that made her delirious with desire. She couldn't believe how she was behaving. She was demanding the kisses of a man she didn't know; she was deriving from him a pool of emotions she dare not explore.

"I can't-" she said when he moved to kiss her neck but her body betrayed her. Her legs came to wrap around him and he fell back into the chair with her.

"What have you done to me?" he growled, his eyes a dangerous gold that mesmerized her. He looked up at her, her lips swollen and slick from his kisses. Her eyes had darkened impossibly and he found himself imagining what she would look like stretched out beneath him, her face replete with satisfaction. Her breath was thready. His was no better.

"I should go." She said even though her eyes had now left his and were looking at his lips.

"No." He said and brought her down to his lips again. She pushed back now and protested.

"I can't do this. I don't even know you."

"You want this too." He said watching her face and the internal struggle.

"Yes but I won't." She started to climb from his lap but his hands stopped her. She wriggled a little but his hands pinched into her.

"Unless you want to be ravished, don't move an inch." He groaned.

"Let me go."

"Give me a second." He said and then slowly he moved her out of his lap.

"Goodnight." She said quickly. She made for the door but he grabbed her elbow.

"I changed my mind."

"We can't do this-" she protested weakly. Her words stopped abruptly when he lowered his head to hers. "We-"

"Can't. But if we don't, we'll die." He said seriously and kissed her.

It was an indescribable experience tainted by reality. "Rin?"

"Hmm?" she said sleepily and the sound made him come to attention in a painful way.

"We have a problem."

"What?" she asked still asleep.

"Are you using the pill?" he asked.

"No." She said opening her eyes and yawning. She stopped mid-yawn if that was possible and looked at him. "Don't tell me-"

"I didn't."

"Oh no." She said springing up and tearing into her clothes. Sesshomaru dressed at a slower pace. "This is not happening. No. No. This is all a dream."

"That was no dream and this isn't either." He said angrily.

"Don't be angry at me. I tried to tell you we shouldn't do this but-"

"You can't blame me alone for this." He said.

"I know." She said. "I know. Look, maybe I'm not pregnant. Even if I am, I'm leaving in two days. I'll call you and let you know."

"Out of the question. We will get married and protect your reputation."

"Hell no." she exploded. "Marry you? Out of the question." She said quoting him.

"I will not allow the woman possibly carrying my child to fly all the way back to Japan. You will stay here."

"No. I have a job to get back to." She said.

"You don't need to worry about money. I'll care for you."

"And what if I'm not pregnant?"

"I will honour my vows."

"No."

"I will make it so you can't leave this country." He said turning to take the phone up.

"You wouldn't."

"I would if you refuse to see reason."

"You're a pig."

"I protect what's mine."

"I'm not yours and I might not be carrying yours." She yelled back.

"I'd prefer to be prepared." He said.

"But I can't." she wailed.

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend at home. I can't just up and marry you."

"He'll live."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Rin, it cannot work any other way."

"But-"

"You think I want to marry you? I'm thinking about the child you might be carrying." Rin groaned and covered her face. "Fine. Give me the phone and some privacy."

_So, here we are at a savory part in the story. Rin succumbed to her attraction to Sesshomaru. Well who wouldn't? if I met him first, I would probably be married to him instead of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is doing what a desperate man does when he sees something he wants and knows he couldn't possibly keep if he doesn't act. So what does he do? He pressures until Rin and he are both in a corner. Well on with the story._

"Hello?" the man said.

"Re-Renji?"

"Rin? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"No." She said in a voice indicating tears.

"What is it honey?" he asked panic in his voice.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She cried.

"What do you mean? Hurt me?"

"I cheated on you."

"What?"

"I-"

"You stupid bitch." He cried into the phone. "How could you? How could you do this to me? You were my best friend."

"I'm sorry. So sorry."

"I hate you. I hate you. Do you hear me? I hate you." He yelled and the phone went dead. Rin cried and vaguely felt the hand come around her.

"Hush now. It'll be fine."

"How can you say that?" she wailed. "I loved him. I was going to marry him. HE loved me and now-"

"I'm sorry. But-"

"Shut up. Shut up." She cried into his shirt. "I hate you." She whispered and Sesshomaru was cut through.

Rin avoided him like the plague the next day and he couldn't blame her. In the midst of his own turmoil, his younger brother managed to kiss his wedding planner. He hoped he called of the wedding. He finally cornered Rin.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said sadly.

"But it can't be helped. We need to discuss arrangements for our wedding."

"Just take me down to a judge I'll say the words and such."

"No." He shook his head. "You'll have a real wedding."

"The only way for that to happen is for me to marry Renji and that's not happening." She pushed to go around him but he stopped her.

"We can at least be civil. And not mention those in our past."

"He's not part of my past. We broke up yesterday."

"Well pretend. When we get married you will smile and look happy."

"You can't force me-"

"Yes I can." He said simply and she believed him. "We'll talk again after Inuyasha's wedding."

Rin stared after him and sighed. She might not like him but she was attracted to him. She got back to work, putting the final touches on Inuyasha's garden while secretly planning how she would sneak away and get back to Japan. She hadn't planned on Inuyasha canceling his wedding and Sesshomaru coming up with the brilliant idea to get married then and there.

"Are you out of your mind?" she screamed at him.

"It is a perfectly suitable option. No one will question the legitimacy of this child."

"Legitimacy. This is no the old days where I'm dragged outside and stoned for conceiving outside of marriage."

"This is not Japan. Sicily is still very traditional. I will not have my child shunned."

"There might not be a child you ass." She said.

"Insults are childish."

"And you're a moron." She said. "I'm not going to marry you."

"It wasn't a choice on your part."

"Well, I'm choosing anyway. I'm leaving as soon as the sun pops up." She said turning around to leave him. She was halfway to the door when he grabbed her from behind.

"Rin, you will marry me." He said dangerously.

"You can't make me say 'I do'." She said.

"Would you deny the child a real family? It's real family?"

"We don't have to get married." She said reasonably. "I can stay and-"

"And you can leave at your own whim? No. We'll marry and you'll live with me."

"Sessh-"

"Get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Sango, what should I do?" Rin cried into her hands. "I can't marry him."

"So don't."

"He's making it very hard for me to leave." She said. "I even had to break up with Renji." She sniffled.

"Do you like him at all?"

"No. But I keep thinking about my possible pregnancy. I never knew my real father and the one I had was a moron. If I'm pregnant I want my child to know who his real father is."

"But you'll be miserable. You're child won't be happy if you're miserable."

"I know."

"Was he good?" Sango asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I mean-"

"Yes." Rin said and blushed prettily.

"Well there's chemistry. You could grow to become friends."

"I know. But-"

"What have you got to lose?"

"Everything." Rin said. "And nothing."

"I say, do it." Sango said. "Who knows, you might just convince him to fall for you."

The next day, Rin was a box of nerves that slipped out in little fits of hysterical laughter.

"Calm down." Her stoic husband whispered to her. The wedding had gone of without a hitch. Now she was seated in the car that would take them to their honeymoon.

"Leave me alone." She said in a low voice.

"Hardly likely that I'm going to do that." He smirked. "Get over it. It's done."

"You know what, before I hopelessly trap myself I'm going to ask that you not touch me until I'm sure I'm pregnant. If I'm not, I'll leave a note when I'm leaving."

"You have the funniest ideas." He chuckled. "I don't intend to have this marriage annulled or allow you a divorce."

"You can't force-"

"No but I can be very persuasive when I want." He said pinning her with a smoldering glare. "However, I will agree to wait until you're absolutely sure you're pregnant. Then we will continue as normal husband and wife."

"I really hate you." She said glaring angrily at him.

"A trivial matter." He waved dismissively. "I don't love you but I don't hate you either." The words should have meant nothing to her but they hurt all the same. He struggled to swallow while tying up her emotions into a box best left forgotten.

"A loveless marriage?" she said softly. "How very old fashioned. The only thing left is the interfering families who set up this farce." She said snidely. "You know what, let's just turn around and save ourselves the trouble of a farce of a honeymoon."

"That will be no farce." He said ominously as the car pulled into the private hanger. She sighed knowing that in moments she would be flying to some private island to be stranded with a very sexy husband that she did not want.

The flight was silent since Rin decided feigning sleep was better than trying to be civil. Sesshomaru was not fooled. He smiled at the picture she made curled up in the chair, her hair spilling all around her. His fingers twitched with the memory of the silken threads. Used to getting what he wanted he strode purposefully to the still figure of his new bride. He stopped before her and a he predicted her eyes flew open in alarm. He prevented any words by fusing her lips to his in a mind-blowing show of expertise. Rin mewled in irrepressible pleasure as his tongue imitated the most primitive of human intimacy.

"You promised-"

"Indeed and I intend to stay out of your bed but I'm not such a saint to not steal a kiss here and there." He said against the pulse in her neck. He kissed his way back to her mouth where he repeated his former sorcery on her stressed mind.

"Don't-" already her emotions were begging for a reality that would never be.

"But I must." He said pushing aside her newly unbuttoned dress and claming her breast with his heated mouth. She emitted a strangled sound of abandon even as she fought for sanity. Her hands dug into his muscled shoulders and she fought for relief.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Don't fight it. Let me pleasure you." He said against her heated skin. Resolve flew out the window as Rin slipped into sweet abandon. He slipped the dress from her flushed body and proceeded to cause her nervous system to melt into a mess of unending pleasure. True to his promise, he sacrificed his own pleasure for the satisfaction of watching her as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her.

She breathed heavily against his neck in exhaustion after her last orgasm. "I hate you." She said in subdued anger, her energy far-spent.

"You can expect that my wife will not be left with reason to be unfaithful. I'll cater to your every whim. Especially in the bedroom." She was still pressed against him intimately, his hand stirring again in her most sensitive spot.

"No more, I can't-"

"Oh, you'll be surprised out your own endurance." He chuckled as he stoked her with more intent. She shuddered in response, a telling reaction to an upward spiral of sensations. She was bucking instinctively against the source of her torment; inching closer to the man she knew she needed to get away from. His free hand tugged at her hair exposed the creamy skin of her neck. He kissed her heatedly there before claiming her lips in unrestrained passion. She shuddered violently at the double assault on her system. She widened her legs causing him to smile against her lips.

"My sweet, Rin." He murmured as he drove her to another ripping climax. She screamed out her release – a deeply arousing sound that made Sesshomaru's erection that more painful. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from freeing it and burying himself in a temptation so sweet. He removed his hand from her wet juncture and kissed her softly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed against his warm lips. She was completely incapable of resisting him at this stage. He'd taken her by surprise and before she had anytime to stop her wayward hormones she was lost in a swirl of sensations.

He cupped her chin making it hard to look at anything but him. "Because I want you and now- I have you. I intend for both of us to enjoy the experience."

"What happens when you don't want me anymore?" he frowned slightly realizing that the idea of that happening seemed as unlikely as the big bang theory. "I don't see that happening." He said honestly.

"Then there is the problem that _I _don't want you."

"A contradiction to your earlier reaction; and the fact that you still have not made a move to prevent me from doing it again says a great deal of how much you really do want me."

She glared at him and made to close her legs but stopped her by throwing her unto her back and falling between them. He was sure if he hadn't covered her mouth with his hand, she would have spit at him.

"This doesn't have to be a battle field Rin."

She freed her mouth and spoke slowly. "Stay the hell away from me Sesshomaru." He looked at her seriously.

"You don't want to even try?"

"No. I was forced into a marriage I don't want." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment.

He sighed at long last and removed his weight from her. "As you wish." He righted her clothes and returned to her former seat.

"That's it?" she said unnerved by his sudden withdrawal.

"I won't force a woman, especially since I've forced you into something already. Though your body is willing your mind isn't and that is almost like rape." He said coldly.

"So you'll leave me alone." She said hopefully.

"Indeed." He turned to look out the window indicating the end of the conversation. It was hard for Rin to concentrate on anything however since her body still tingled from the previous events and the fact that the air was saturated with the smell of satiety. The looks he kept throwing at her told her he had the same problem. Thankfully, the pilot announced their landing in five minutes.

Rin walked slowly up to the house and dreaded the weeks she had to spend with him. He had said nothing to her except to inform her of the maid that would tend to them during their stay. The maid turned out to be nothing like the old maid she pictured. The complete opposite. She was dressed in the latest fashion and her hair, a vibrant red swirled seductively around her slip figure.

"Sesshomaru, it's been so long." She said throwing her arms around him angling for a kiss.

"Mira." He acknowledged.

"Come now, I deserve more than that." She flirted. It occurred to Rin her presence had not been realized.

"Mira, this is my wife Rin." He said detangling himself from the woman. Said woman turned to look at Rin appraisingly with obvious shock then hatred.

"Really?" she said finally. "I can't imagine why you'd marry someone like her. Is this to make me jealous? If it is, it's not funny."

"Do I ever stoop to such immature levels? She is indeed my wife and we're here to spend our honeymoon." He said deliberately ignoring the stifled anger in his former companion.

"So I'm just servant girl again?" she asked. Rin felt sad for her since the woman obviously had a thing for Sesshomaru's. "It'll make a fun game." She said. "I'll arrange for your bags to be brought in." Rin's pity sublimated quickly into anger at the woman's presumption.

"Good." He said not commenting on her declaration of war against his new wife. "Rin." He said extending his hand. Rin took it glaring at the brazen woman who was to be her attendant. One alone she spoke decidedly to her stupid husband.

"I can do without her assistance. I'd hate for her to try and succeed at murdering me." She said.

"Mira is a professional-"

"Who used to be your bed buddy apparently." She cut in. "Look, keep her away from me and I'll cook my own food. I'd hate to have to kill her myself if I really am pregnant and she does something to the baby."

"You're overreacting-"

"You're an idiot." She was close to tears but she would not cry. He saw of course and frowned at her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll join you."

"But-"

"Let's not waste words." Quicker than a flash she found herself naked and pressed deliciously against the slick skin of her naked husband.

"How-"

"You've much to learn about my family."

The shower ended with Rin pressed into the wall as her husband assaulted her body with his touches. Rivulets of water cascaded over her body, cooling her heated flesh. The drops from her eyelashes fell like a sick reminder of how frustration was building up in her. She knew if they continued like this, she would find it hard to resist the finality of consummating their relationship as man and wife.

She watched him hungrily as he dressed while she sat robe-clad on the bed they were to share.

"Stop looking at me like that if you don't wish to be ravished." He said crossly.

"Whatever." She said still following him around the room with her eyes. He dressed quickly then and hurried from the room. Rin sighed and got herself ready to make a nice sandwich. With her hair brushed sufficiently and dried, she dressed comfortably then moved to the kitchen. There she found Mira humming as she diced onions, a pot simmered on the stove. Rin moved to the fridge and extracted the things for her sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Mira said looking at her with unbridled animosity.

"Making a sandwich."

"Get out of my kitchen." She said as if Rin would comply immediately.

"As it is, I'm the wife so this is my kitchen. Deal with it." Rin said shaping her sandwich.

"Don't worry, you can serve my husband whatever he wishes except sexual favors."

"You-"

"Don't. I'd rather be civil." Rin finished the snack and exited the kitchen.

"Rin?" he said looking at the half-finished sandwich.

"Hey." She said around a mouthful.

"What are you eating?"

"Dinner."

"But-"

"I told you, I'm not eating anything from the woman. She doesn't like me so I'd rather avoid having anything to do with her."

"I wanted to have dinner with you." He said and Rin tensed at the sound of sadness in his voice. She looked up from her sandwich at him.

"Not too late." She said offering the rest to him. He looked at her then turned to leave. Rin shrugged and returned to her novel.

She jumped at the peal of laughter from the kitchen. She moved to the door and listened.

"Mira-"

"Sesshomaru, you'll grow tired eventually of her. I'll be here waiting."

"That won't happen."

"Don't tell me you're in love with her." Mira laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rin heard him say and just like before the words hurt. "She's a sexual experience I'll never get enough of." He said and Rin cringed.

"I don't like her." Mira said simply.

"Not my concern. She's my wife and you'll respect her or seek employ elsewhere." He said evenly.

"You'd fire m because of the twit?"

"Without a second thought." He said. Rin was both mortified and glad. She fumed then opened the door to return the plate. She looked at them pointedly then left.

"I'm guessing your little wife heard everything you just said."

"No matter." He said nonchalantly then left.

----Two weeks later----

Rin fumed silently in bed and no matter how she tried it the anger would not diffuse. She picked up the nearest object and flung it at the wall. It hit just as Sesshomaru opened the door to the room.

"I hope that was just venting and not a deliberate attempt at murder." He said looking at the heavy paperweight. He looked at her and sighed. She was breathing heavily and he figured it was because of the argument she and Mira had earlier. He shook his head and wished for peace. It had already been two weeks since their arrival and twice now, he had to stop the fiery temptress from bludgeoning Mira to death.

"Rin, this needs to stop." He said resolutely.

"Then get her out of here or get me out of here. I'd prefer the latter." She said through gritted teeth.

"None of you are going anywhere. Mira is not a threat." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Rin said angrily. "Like I care if you actually decided to break vows you promised to keep. Just another reason to leave you. What I won't stand for is that woman's attitude. I won't have her insulting me. I'd sooner hold her head in a sink full of bleach."

"Such violent words." Sesshomaru chided but he admitted to himself, an angry Rin set his blood afire. "Come now, this constant anger will not do. Let me give you a back rub to soothe you."

"The only thing that would soothe me is to see Renji." And she knew it was a mistake to speak that aloud when she looked at his clenched jaw and cold eyes.

"You wish to flaunt your lust for another in front of me?" he said slowly. "I do not dishonor you so."

She knew this but it was hard to admit she was wrong when his former sex buddy tormented her day and night. "Look, just let me go." Rin said exhaustion in her voice.

"No."

"But why? There must be tons of women willing to satisfy you sexually if that is what you want. Why me?"

"Are you pregnant?" She blinked. She hadn't thought about it much in the past days. She wondered why.

"I have no idea." As if to punish her to forgetting that she might be pregnant, her stomach tensed uneasily and bile rose in her throat. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed her and she sunk to the floor and moaned in discomfort.

"Rin?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said and bolted for the bathroom pushing him out of the way, as she sought the toilet. She heaved in pain as her stomach emptied itself of the lunch she had just consumed. The retching soon stopped and she rested her head wearily against the bowl. "I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant." She chanted to herself; trying to convince herself that the anger just upset her stomach. She moaned when another wave of nausea hit her and she prayed for death.

"The doctor is on his way to examine you. He'll determine if you are indeed carrying my child." He said stonily.

"I'm not."

"I want to be sure." The doorbell rang and she knew it would do no good to protest.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor said he had to go back and do the necessary test but all his experience pointed to her being pregnant. She was numb. She was slightly thrilled but numb all the same and wished that the child were Renji's and not the boor of a man. She didn't hear when the doctor left but she felt gently hands running through her hair. She wished he would just leave her alone.

"Rin?"

"What?" she said and when he didn't immediately answer she added. "You must be thrilled."

"Yes but I'm concerned for your health."

"I'm not sick just pregnant." She said sulkily.

"You are not happy?"

"Happy?" she laughed. "I'm having a child I've always wanted with a man I'll never want. How could I not be happy?" she said tears spilling from her eyes. She sobbed softly then more when he pulled her into his arms rocked her.

"It'll work out." He said. "I'll take care of the both of you." He kissed her head and pulled her even closer to himself.

"I hate you so much." She said when the tears subsided. The words were a striking contrast to her actions as she clung tightly to him and buried her face against his neck.

"Hush now." He said annoyed at her desire to keep him at a noticeable distance from herself. Emotionally at least. He made her look at him then said seriously. "We will do what's best for the child. He or she will never know a home lacking love." Rin nodded unsure as to what those words would mean for them.

The days passed slowly and Rin had concluded that pregnancy was not for her. It was only three weeks into her first trimester and so far, she had gained too much weight, she was already showing a bump and she was sick. She couldn't even drink water without throwing up. She survived so far only on a few choice fruits, salted crackers and lemonade.

"Rin, I am concerned for your health and the baby. You are too sick and-"

"Please speak softer. I have a headache." She moaned as the hammock swayed under the gentle hand of the wind.

"I think we should take you to the hospital to get a check-up. Three weeks already and you are showing." He said concern etched in his face

"Maybe I'm father along than three weeks." She looked at him and saw his jaw clench. "So you have considered that I may have been pregnant before I met you." She sighed.

"Yes."

"So now do you regret your hasty decision to get married?"

"No. I will care for the child as if it is my own if it turns out not to be mine."

"And Renji has no say in this?"

"No. But enough of this." He said pulling her up gently to stand before him. "There is the fact that you still need to get checked out. For the sake of the baby."

"Fine." She said. "But I want ice-cream when we're coming back."

"If you can keep it down you will have it." He said a smile teasing his lips.

Their ride to the doctor's office on the tiny island was silent mostly because Rin had fallen asleep. Fifteen minutes later, he was waking her up and helping her to the waiting room. She wondered if a private office got much business all the way out here. It seemed so.

"Doctor Fujiama." Sesshomaru greeted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, so good to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My lovely wife is here for a check-up. She hasn't been feeling well and is already showing that she is pregnant."

"At three weeks?" the doctor said.

"That's what we're here to find out." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well. Right this way."

On the table, Rin exposed her stomach and the cold gel was applied. She looked at the monitor as the image focused and her inside became somewhat visible to her. The doctor hummed softly then smiled.

"Well, Rin you are definitely three weeks pregnant." He smiled.

"Then how comes I'm showing already?" She was partly hoping that the baby was Renji's.

"Easily explained." The doctor smiled at her. "My monitor is picking up three healthy heartbeats." He looked at the two he looked blankly back at him.

"Three?" Rin said finally being able to speak.

"Yes." Sesshomaru was still very silent.

"Are you really sure?" Rin asked her fingers already making a vise on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Positive." He said still smiling. "It will take a bit of getting used to the idea."

"Take me home." Rin said. Sesshomaru reacted immediately scooping her up and walking her to the car.

Sesshomaru kept glancing at the now very pale Rin. _Three?_ He was astounded. He had been preparing to be father but he had never expected more than one.

"Rin?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said softly.

"But we have to." He said.

"There really is nothing to talk about. We screwed around, you stupidly married me, I got knocked up and now I'm having three kids." She said callously.

"It wasn't like that." He said solemnly.

"Really?" she laughed derisively. "Then how was it? And don't tell me that it was for the great sex because you can get that anywhere." He didn't answer. In fact, he remained silent all the way home. Even when he carried her bridal style to the room, he didn't say a word. He just placed her on the bed and left. She forced herself to ignore the painful niggling at the back of her mind and then prayed for sleep. It came quickly.

"So that's why you married the twit," Mira said disbelievingly. "Because you thought she was carrying the child you've been longing for since before I met you. And now that she is really pregnant you're not too happy about it." Mira scoffed. "Serves you right."

"Would you just shut up?" Sesshomaru said trying to sort through his buzzing mind.

"She doesn't want to be here!" Mira shouted. "She doesn't want you and no matter how you deny it, it stings just a little that she doesn't worship you."

"You mean like you?" Sesshomaru chuckled. He rose and walked to her and smirked. He backed her up against the wall and smirked at her obvious desire for him to touch her. He laughed again. "A desirably woman like yourself shouldn't throw herself at any man." He brought his head down to hers so she could feel his breath on her parted lips.

"I bet it stings more that I don't want you anymore. It stings that I want her. It stings that she will get from me what you played with foolishly." She looked at him longingly then whispered a she placed her hand in his hair.

"Just one more time. Sesshomaru please, let me feel you in me. One more time."

"You'd tempt a married man?" he said a hint of disgust in his voice. "Mira." He murmured.

It was this that Rin walked in on. She missed the whole conversation as is expected in any cliché. "Not even a night after finding out about the babies and your ready to bury your dick in any hole." She observed his composure in facing her. There was no shock or guilt, just amusement.

"So vulgar." He said and slowly moved away from the woman who was breathing very hard. "I hope you're not accusing me of infidelity."

"Do I need to?" Rin said holding on to the door for support. Being pregnant took a lot out of her. She breathed deeply but it seemed she was able to get no air. "The evidence…is…right…in front…of me." She said craving air. "Do…what you want…I won't-" She didn't finish her statement because she fell to the ground wheezing heavily.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled. "What's happening?"

"Asthma." She wheezed out. "Inhaler." She said her lips turning blue before his very eyes.

"Don't you die on me!" He said lifting her and running to the room with her. "Where is it?" he said once he got there.

"Purse." He placed her on the bed quickly and emptied the purse. He shook the inhaler and pressed it releasing it in the air before shaking it again putting it in her mouth. She breathed deeply then he repeated the procedure. He watched as she quieted and colour returned to her lips.

"Rin?"

"I'll be fine." She said. She breathed deeply then sighed before opening her eyes and looking up at him. "You can go scr-" her words were cut off when Sesshomaru hugged her fiercely.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said emotions making his voice sound strange even to his own ears. He kissed her hair and exhaled on a shaky breath. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Calm down, Fluffy." She chuckled lightly.

"How can you laugh? You almost died."

"And you prevented that." She placated. She yawned. "No I need to sleep and forget that my husband is having sex down the hall with the maid." She gasped when he pulled her hair forcing her eyes up to his.

"I am and will not be sleeping with the maid." He said sharply. "I'd much rather my wife especially since I haven't yet consummated this marriage."

"Don't be a martyr." She said. She tried to free herself but found that, per usual, she was weakened greatly by the attack. "I can't do this with you right now." She struggled against him as he pushed her back onto the bed. She looked up wide-eyed thinking he would sleep with her but he didn't. He maneuvered the both of them until she was resting against his broad chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

"Sleep sweet Rin. You and the little ones need rest." She was tense to say the least but when his hand started move in a circular motion on her upper back she sighed and relaxed into him. Sleep didn't claim her as she hoped; instead, her body was made fully aware of just how attracted she was to this man-her husband. _Danna-sama_. She wanted to weep from the feeling but she felt it was related to her messed up hormones.

She sighed again when she realized that hours later she was still very much awake. Her husband still held her against him, his breathing rhythmic. She hated to wake him but-she sighed again and nudged him awake.

"Sesshomaru." He groaned in response. "Wake up." She whispered.

"What?" he groaned holding her closer to him.

"I can't sleep." She whispered. He groaned and looked down at her, the lamp casting a shadow across her face.

"Why not?"

"I'm not used to being held while I sleep." She lied.

"Oh." He released her slowly setting her away from him. "Sorry."

"No problem." She had no problem with being held she just wasn't sure it was wise to be held by him.

She settled into the bed and watched him as he watched her. "You don't have to watch me, you know. I won't die in my sleep."

"I'm not so sure. You surprised me today and scared me."

"It's just asthma. I've had it since I was a little girl."

"I'd prefer to know that you're still breathing." He said running a hand through her hair.

"Careful. I might think you actually care about me."

He frowned at her. "If I gave you the impression that I didn't I am sorry." He sighed. "My brother will tell you I am not prone to emotions."

"I beg to disagree." She smiled. "You showed me lots of emotions when we argued that first time."

"A strange occurrence." He joked. "I'm sorry for rushing you into all this. I was an idiot."

"Which I told you many times." She said nodding. "We'll work it out."

"Truly?" he said hope tingeing his voice.

"It would be better if we are friends and not constantly at odds."

"Friends." He said frowning. "Husbands and wives have more than a friendship."

"But they should have it before they can have anything else."

"I think we're doing pretty well so far."

"And yet I can see that you want to do more than stroke my hair." She giggled. The sound made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he frowned again.

"Rin, you have a strange effect on me. I have yet to find a word to describe it."

"We should get to sleep." She said.

"Yes we should." He watched her close her eyes then slowly drift off to sleep. "I fear I have gotten more than I have bargained for in marrying you, Rin." He said to the sleeping woman before succumbing to sleep once more.

The next day found Rin once again wrapped in the arms of her husband, her lips against his throat. She refrained from moving to prevent him from waking up. She preferred he woke up and detangled them.

"I know you're awake, Rin." He said amusement making his voice warm.

"Okay. Let me go then."

"I rather like you pressed against me." He said.

"Okay, Fluffy, enough of the mushy stuff."

"Fluffy?" he questioned. "I really hope that is not what you intend to call me."

"I think it suits you." She said. She decided being pressed against him was not good for her nerves so she began to move away from him. An impossible feat it seemed. She angled her head so she could look at him providing him with the opportunity to kiss her. He took it.

"Does becoming friends entail keeping promises?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then you have a promise to fulfill to me."

"But-"

"Rin, don't push me away now." He said and claimed her lips again. The wave of nausea that was beating against her receded into the recesses of her mind as Sesshomaru ministered to her sensitive lips. She knew what was coming and she wanted it as much as she wanted to resist it.

"Sesshomaru-" she murmured in a weak protest before she gave herself over to the pleasure that was to be and reveled in the knowledge of multiple climaxes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's Ballad 2

_It's me again. If you're wondering, everything is just peachy on Paradise Island. I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm carrying triplets and I'm just glowing. NOT. I'm miserable and that witch of housekeeper…_

She sat in the hammock nursing a plate of tangerines, apples and papayas. She was tired and miserable. She was hardly keeping anything down. The maid was a terror and Rin seriously thought she was homicidal.

"How are you feeling today?" Sesshomaru said, breaking into her depressing thoughts.

"How do you think?" She said not bothering to look at him.

"Would a back rub help?" he asked.

"I'll tell you what would help – a time a machine." She said. He scowled at her.

"I'm trying to be nice." He said.

"Well don't." She said miserably.

"I'll choose to ignore your harsh words." He said moving to carefully sit behind her in the hammock. Since she was too tired, she hardly put up a fight when he maneuvered her so they both sat comfortably in the swaying seat. She moaned as his fingers expertly worked out the knots in her shoulders, her upper and lower back. "Better?"

"Yes." She said grudgingly.

"Good." He encircled her and made her to lie back against him while he inhaled her heady scent.

"Stop sniffing me, you dog." She said.

"I can't help it." He said lowly and kissed her dark head.

She felt her eyes drifting shut. "Help me finish this plate. I don't wanna waste it." She said sleepily. He obliged by feeding her the slices of fruit slowly and very soon, the plate was cleaned and she was snuggling for a nap.

"Maybe you should take your nap upstairs."

"Why?" she yawned.

"Just in case you decide to roll out of the hammock."

"Fine." She swung herself out of the hammock and walked to the house.

She was almost at the top of the stairs when Mira decided to block her path. "Look who it is." She said cheerily. "It's madam." She added in a terrible British accent and curtsied.

"Not today, Mira. I'm too tired. Tomorrow is a better day for-"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Poor pregnant whore." She folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Whore?" Rin shook her head and chuckled then attempted to go around the offending individual. She was stopped by a can of bug spray in her face. Her eyes wide, she looked squarely at the maid's weapon of choice. "What are you doing?" Rin said a slight tremor in her voice.

"No one would question you having a…sudden asthma attack and falling down the stairs." Mira said smiling.

"If you-" her words were cut off as she inhaled the poisonous aerosol. Immediately her chest seized up and her airways closed, cutting off the much needed air. She wheezed harshly and held on to the banister for support.

Mira grunted since her rival merely slumped to her knees. Mira took hold of her shoulder and shoved the now blue girl backwards.

Rin watched as if in haze as Mira disappeared from the top of the stairs then everything went black.

She woke to beeping machinery and low, distorted voices.

"I think she's coming out of it." She heard a woman say. By the way her heart galloped, she guessed it was the reason for her grief.

"Rin?" she recognized it to be the doctor and she turned her head slightly to the sound of the voice. Her vision was still a little blurry. Her fingers instinctively curled into the warm grasp of hands she was intimately familiar. "Rin? Can you understand me?" the doctor asked. She nodded slowly. "Good. Do you know where you are?" she nodded again. "Hmmm. Do you remember what happened?" her eyes shifted to Mira and she glared. Both Sesshomaru and the doctor turned to look at Mira who shrugged, her face the epitome of innocent. "Get some rest, child. You and the babies will need it."

Rin watched as they moved toward the door behind the homicidal witch. Sesshomaru closed the door after her and spoke to the doctor while glancing worriedly at her.

"How is she really?" he asked. The doctor looked at her and, to her credit, she pretended to be asleep.

"It doesn't look good. The asthma attack really weakened her. The babies are stable but that could change. She hit the back of her head with such force that her brain bounced on the front and back of her skull. I'll know more once she's lucid."

"Thank you." The doctor left and Sesshomaru turned to see Rin glaring at him. "I don't think you should be thinking of killing me in your condition." He said.

"I warned you." She breathed weakly. She shook her head when he would've responded. "I-told-you-she would-" she inhaled deeply. "Try to-kill me."

"Rin-"

"My asthma is under-control. She sprayed-poison-in my face." She inhaled, closing her eyes to help ease the pressure. "Then she-shoved me down the-" she took another big breath. "Down the stairs."

"Why would Mira-" the look she gave him as she tried to catch her breath silenced him.

"I want to go home." She said slowly.

"I don't think the doctor will allow you to leave the hospital today."

"Now."

"When it's safe." He said with finality. She scowled but said nothing. "Get some rest." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sesshomaru." She said. He pulled back to look at her. "If I die-or my babies-I blame you."

He cornered Mira at the cooler once he was sure Rin was resting comfortably. "I'm inclined to believe her." He said and Mira blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you try to harm my wife and my unborn children?"

"What? No!" Mira said. "I say she's using me as an excuse to get out of this marriage." She said logically.

"Hmmm." Was his only response.

"Look, I may want you but I wouldn't kill to get you. There are plenty of men out there." She said flippantly.

"I agree. Yet she's convinced you did it. Either way, as soon as she's better I'm leaving the island. For her safety and that of our children, I must keep her away from you."

"What?" she said sputtering.

"Go home and pack our bags. Phone the pilot and tell him to standby."

"Sess-"

"That's it for now." He said and turned around, heading back to Rin's room.

Mira frowned deeply at his back and fumed silently. Knowing not to cross the big dog, she left immediately to follow his orders. "I'll get you yet, Rin." She said to herself.

Sesshomaru ran his hand against her soft hair as he watched her still labored breathing. He could hear the high pitched wheeze as air struggled to pass through the swollen pipes.

"My sweet Rin." He breathed.

"You make me nervous when you stare at me." She said her eyes still closed.

"You're awake." He said a smile teasing his stoic features.

"When-can-I-go home?"

"When you're a bit stronger."

"When-will that be?"

"Too soon to tell." He said cradling her hand.

"This sucks." She said and pouted as best she could.

"Come now, just concentrate on getting your strength back." He said.

"Can't you do something?" she said impatiently.

"Nothing you'd find appealing." He said after a pause.

"Forget it. I don't wanna know." She smiled. "My breathing's improving."

"How about a back rub?" he said.

"Sounds wonderful." He levered her up and climbed into the bed with her. He rubbed gently and she moaned.

"You remember anything else about today?"

"I told you everything that happened. Mira pushed me."

"She denies it." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Would a thief admit he stole something? This would be classified as attempted murder. She'd go to prison." Rin said and moaned as his hands worked their magic.

"Enough of this matter. Relax. Mira has been given her walking papers."

"She should be in prison." Rin said as she fought the arms of sleep. "When can I go home?"

"When the doctor says."

"And when is that? I miss my family."

"When you say home-"

"Tokyo."

"You're home is with me." He said still working the muscles in her back.

"You forget I hate you."

"You never fail to remind me." Sesshomaru said.

_It was three months before I was allowed out of the hospital and then two more before I was cleared to leave the island. Sesshomaru was my faithful nurse. Though I wish he had just left me alone. Anyway, the scoundrel didn't take me home. He took me to his villa in Sicily…_

The ringing of the phone was like a hammer to her head and she wondered where the hell Sesshomaru was. "Hello?"

"Rin!" came Kagome's excited voice.

"Hey." She croaked.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'm due for some excitement anyway." Rin said settling in for the conversation.

"So, how are things?"

"Well, I found out I'm carrying triplets."

"That is so exciting. You must be pleased."

"If they were Renji's I'd be over the moon." Rin said.

"Rin, you're married to Sesshomaru now. And no matter what you feel now, you had a choice in marrying him." Rin knew she was right so she didn't argue the point.

"Anyway, after that amazing discovery, Sesshomaru's psycho house keeper tried to murder me."

"You're joking right?"

"No. I am not. And he doesn't believe me. Instead of calling the police he fired her and- she has free range to try again." Rin said. "And I am truly scared. That witch is out to get me but that damn dog is too full of crap to believe me or even listen."

"Try talking to him again."

"No. I'll just take out a restraining order and show him that I'm serious. I'll try to keep my babies safe. I'll try to survive this damnable marriage."

"When you're feeling better, I wanna visit."

"Please do. I've had enough of Sesshomaru." Rin said.

"I hope things will look up for you and him soon. He's not so bad." Kagome said knowing how stubborn her friend could be.

"I know. I know but he's not for me. I miss Renji." Rin said.

"Then give him a call. You two were friends before anything. Maybe he's calmed some and is willing to talk."

"Sesshomaru would flip."

"So what? This is about you and your happy life. The health of your babies. You may never be able to be with Renji again in that sense, but you two could still be friends."

"Okay. You're right." Rin said. "I'm-I'm really glad you called."

"Me too. I'll visit soon. Okay?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sesshomaru returned from the office in time to hear Rin end a conversation. "Who was that?"

"Not really your business, is it?" she said. She didn't bother looking at him.

"Actually it is." He said sitting beside her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Bored. Alone."

"The first two I can understand. The last-offends me." He said.

"Why should it?" she shifted her head to look at him, managing to focus enough to make out the colour of his hair. "We're not friends, Sesshomaru. We got married because you thought I was pregnant. And we're still married because I am."

"You-"

"Yes, I had a choice." She interrupted. "But not much flexibility in my options. So, if I'm lonely it shouldn't offend you. You should make arrangements for me to see my friends and family. I haven't seen them in months."

"If that is your wish-"

"It is. And maybe you could throw in some divorce papers."

"Rin-"

"Forget it." She said and closed her eyes. "I need water." Once he left, she picked up the phone and dialed Renji. There was not answer so she left a message. "Hey, its Rin. I wanna talk. I'll call back soon." She hung up and bit her lips just as Sesshomaru returned with the water.

"Here you go." He said. She looked up at his face and managed to make out his expression before her head hurt with the effort.

"What's wrong with you?" she said.

"Why? Do you suddenly care?"

She shrugged. "By all means keep it to yourself. I'm gonna sleep now."

"No. You need fresh air. I'll get the chair."

"I can walk."

"No. The doctor said bed rest for now."

"I'll need physical therapy by the time I get off bed rest. Now I'm walking." She swung her legs out of the bed and put her feet on the floor. Sesshomaru watched as she levered herself up. At six months, she looked ready to deliver. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from helping her, knowing she would resent the offer. Once she was standing, she used the front of his shirt to balance herself then she sighed. "Good, let's go."

They walked for ten minutes before Sesshomaru demanded she return to the villa. She didn't protest since her back was beginning to ache. In fact, she had to ask his help to get back. This resulted in her being lifted and carried back. She didn't complain. She was near sleep when they got back.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard."

"I'm fine." She said. And except for the back pain, she was fine. She felt when he lowered her to the bed then climbed in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her extended abdomen and stroked it gently. "I know how to sleep by myself." She said on a yawn.

"You know how to do almost everything by yourself." He responded then placed a kiss behind her ear. She sighed and leaned into the soft caress. He kissed her ear and murmured something in his native language. She didn't understand him but she nodded. He turned her towards him and he kissed her lips. "Rin-"

"Hmmmm?" she said in her sleepy daze.

"I want you." He said.

"You can't have me." She whispered back before letting sleep consume her.

Sesshomaru looked at her face. He couldn't begin describe what he was feeling at that point. Her words stung. Awake, they were a mere resistance to the inevitable. In the clutches of sleep, they were a revelation. He pulled away from her and left the room. He needed a drink. He walked towards the den and poured a finger of scotch. It burned the back of his throat but he continued until it was finished. Then he drank until he was numb.

He would've remained numb if he hadn't heard the most horrible scream from up the stairs. He dropped the glass, barely registering that it shattered. He flew up the stairs and into the room where he saw the most horrible thing.

"Sesshomaru-help me. Please." Rin was holding her abdomen and she was bleeding. He scooped her, by passed technology and ran to the hospital. The nurses and doctors took over after a few commands and threats from him. He paced the hall outside her door, yelling at whoever tried to offer comfort. Three hours later, the doctor came out with a grim look.

"Are you the husband?"

"How is she? Is she okay?"

"Considering what happened, yes. She's sleeping off the anesthesia. The C-section was successful." Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"Can I see her?"

"Not yet." The doctor said. "I said she's sleeping off the anesthesia but I don't know if she'll wake up yet."

"What?"

"Did she have a fall recently?"

"She fell off the stairs during an asthma attack a few months ago. Why?"

"Her skull fractured during the fall-"

"The doctor didn't-" Sesshomaru exploded.

"Sir, it was easily missed. We didn't see it until after the surgery. We may need to do another surgery once she wakes up from this one." He said. "Do you know what caused the asthma attack?"

"Uh-I wasn't there when it happened. She said the maid had sprayed something in her face. But I don't know for sure. They didn't get along."

"Hmmmm. Well, we'll probably never really know. But the fracture needs to be repaired or she'll go blind."

"Do whatever is necessary."

The doctor nodded. "Would you like to see the babies?"

"Of course." He followed the doctor into the nursery where he was shown three baby girls. "Are they identical?"

"We won't know for a few more weeks." The doctor said. "Since they are only six months, they'll need to stay for a while."

"Okay. Sure." He watched the sleeping babies, each in an incubator.

"We'll let you know when we're doing the surgery." The doctor left.

Sesshomaru got out his phone and called his mother. "Izayoi?"

"Sesshomaru? Is everything okay?"

"Uh-Rin's in the hospital. She had the babies early."

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. Could you call Inuyasha too?"

"Of course, honey. We'll see you soon."

True to her word, they were all there in a few minutes. "How is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's fine for now. She'll need another surgery to fix a fractured skull."

"What? Why? Did she fall?"

"On the island." He conceded, finally sitting to run a weary hand over his face.

"She mentioned that." Kagome said, her expression suddenly stormy. "She also said the helper pushed her and you didn't believe her." Sesshomaru didn't respond. "I see you still don't. Know this Sesshomaru-stop Inuyasha." She said when Inuyasha tried to pull her away. "Anything happens to her again, I will make sure she leaves you. And you're not getting the babies either."

"Stay out of this, Kagome." Sesshomaru warned.

"That girl is one of my best friends. She had her own life before you and now, within a year, she's had to lose a guy she loves, get pregnant, been pushed down a stair and almost losing her babies. I thought I could trust you to take care of her but maybe I was wrong."

"I will not warn you again-"

"I don't give a damn about your warnings and threats. Anything else happens to her and you lose everything." She turned to Inuyasha who was glaring at her. "I get that he's your brother, but Rin is my sister. Maybe not by blood but she is my family." She cupped his cheek. "I love you but if I have to choose between saving my family and saving my marriage, I'll always choose Rin. And Sango and whoever else I consider to be that family." Izayoi and Toga stood in shock.

"Don't you consider us family?" Izayoi ventured.

"Yes I do. But you have to understand. Your loyalty is to your children. And I get that. You look out for them. And by extension me. And as a mother, you understand that I have to look out for my family. The part that has no one looking out for them. Your son refused to believe his wife. So I have to believe. If Rin calls and tells me she needs to leave, I'm going to help her. I'll stand by her. If any of you stand in the way, you'll no longer be considered my family." She looked at them then went inside the nursery.

Sesshomaru was already numb from his earlier consumption of alcohol. Rin's condition made it worse. Inuyasha was furious. "You are an idiot."

"So are you for marrying that siren." Sesshomaru said.

"What's this about Rin falling?"

"I was outside when it happened. I just found her at the bottom of the stairs."

"What did this Mira person have to say about it?"

"She denied it. Accusing someone of murder isn't to be taken lightly."

"Rin doesn't seem the kind to blame this on a woman to get rid of her. Once you did fire her, she should have just let it slide if it was a lie."

"We can't prove it anyway."

"Then you better take precautions to make sure Mira comes nowhere near her especially since the kids are born. Congrats by the way." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks. Now if I could get my wife to be as happy as Kagome."

"Now that you mentioned, you better make sure you make her happy or I'm killing you myself for costing me my wife." Inuyasha said then smiled.

"I'm sure Izayoi would beat you to it." Sesshomaru muttered.

"Darn right." Inuyasha said.

Ten minutes later, the surgeon returned and announced he'd be doing the surgery. Sesshomaru signed and waited. The family paced nervously. Subdued words were spoken and stale soda's consumed. Five hours passed before nurses were wheeling Rin into a recovery room.


End file.
